Ela & Ele Dirty Laundry
by R-sassa
Summary: Temari e Sikamaru, um trabalho, muita acção. *Song-fic*


Naruto e o resto do pessoal não me pertencem, assim como a música...

Música: - Dirty Laundry, by: Bitter:Sweet

* * *

_O som dos saltos era ouvido por todo o corredor._ O baile estava no ponto alto da noite. Ninguém daria por falta deles. Vestidos glamorosos, champanhe, música, pessoas educadas e fúteis. Como eles odiavam tudo aquilo. Ainda para mais, tudo dedicado a um assassino, violava as mulheres e matava-as a seguir, como se isso fosse tão natural como o céu ser azul. E todos sabiam disso, mas continuavam a mostrar os sorrisos, falsos, hipócritas. Mas ia tudo acabar em breve…

Eram profissionais. Já o tinham feito montes de vezes, era só mais uma. Ele ia falar de negócios com o senhor *mata as desgraçadas que lhe aparecem à frente*, saia do escritório e ela ia a seguir, supostamente para seduzi-lo, para descarregar energias, sim, supostamente, porque as verdadeiras intenções só quem estava lá é que sabia o quão agoniante e doloroso podia ser.

**I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me  
His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean  
And when he needs an alibi  
He can use me all night**

_O som dos saltos cada vez mais nítido…_ Naqueles momentos eram totalmente diferentes da Temari e do Shikamaru do dia-a-dia. Tornavam-se frios e cruéis e esse era o segredo do sucesso, nunca ninguém desconfiaria deles.

Shikamaru interrompeu a festa para ir com a sua vítima para o escritório tratar de negócios, em que supostamente teriam que invadir uma pequena aldeia e raptar as jovens mulheres que lá viviam. O moreno escutava tudo atentamente, interrompendo ocasionalmente com alguma questão como quem *estou a ouvir tudo com o maior dos interesses*, apesar de se sentir sujo e enojado. Aproveitou e ofereceu-lhe algumas bebidas, quem sabe, com alguma coisa lá misturada … Quando achou que o homem já estava suficientemente calmo e 'inofensivo' despediu-se educadamente e saiu. Era aí que ela entrava.

**(Oooh) What's the fun in playing it safe?  
(Oooh) I think I'd rather misbehave  
Your way  
**

Começou a andar de volta ao grande salão onde estavam todos, cruzando-se com ela a meio do corredor, _o som dos saltos_, a interromper o silêncio que se fazia sentir, apenas murmurando um "fá-lo bem…"

E ela ia. Juntara-se a Shikamaru à uns anos e desde aí que eram a dupla perfeita. Ninguém se atrevia a desconfiar daqueles dois, ele com cara de preguiçoso, chamando de tudo e de todos problemático e ela, tempestuosa, incapaz de se acalmar. Ele começava e ela terminava. Entrou no escritório, com o seu curto vestido colado ao corpo fazendo sobressair todas as partes daquele corpo escultural, para seduzir o ser que já estava mais para lá do que para cá "bolas Shikamaru, podias ter deixado um pouco mais de diversão, isto vai ser tão fácil." Ele reparou nela e perguntou:

- Quem és? O que queres? Desaparece. Uma carinha laroca como tu, não devia aparecer aqui sozinha.

Ela avançava em direcção a ele em silêncio. O som dos sapatos hipnotizava…

**I'm just a bad girl, that's why we get along  
Won't make excuses for anything I'm doing wrong  
I'll pull the trigger in a flash  
Watch out honey, step back**

**(Oooh) What's the use in playing it safe?  
(Oooh) Wouldn't you rather misbehave?  
My way  
**

-Ah, não queres ir? Então tudo bem! Já vais ver o que te espera. – Ele levanta-se do cadeirão e caminha em direcção a ela. Um metro de distância e ela tira da pequena bolsa que transportava a seringa. Em menos de cinco segundos já o homem esperneava no chão, contorcendo-se de dores, a espumar pela boca e sangue a sair-lhe pelos ouvidos. Apenas ouviu a voz dela uma vez, a qual disse fria e secamente:

- Isto vai-te servir de lição. Daqui a três minutos não vais conseguir mais mexer a coluna, o teu cérebro ficará incapacitado… O que será melhor? Viver como um monstro ou morrer como um bom homem? Bem, para 'teu bem' – riu sarcástica – vais viver, pena que nunca mais poderás fazer nada por ti…

Abandonou o escritório e trancou a porta. Ainda demorariam a encontrá-lo. Dirigiu-se calmamente de volta ao salão, onde várias pessoas começavam a abandonar o recinto, embora que ainda fosse relativamente cedo. Ela dirigiu-se ao seu acompanhante.

- Vamos?? Estou farta de aqui estar e a minha excitação está no auge. – disse-llhe ao ouvido.

Shikamaru estremeceu e lançou-lhe aquele sorriso. Sempre, depois de todos os trabalhos iam para algum sítio e tinham uma bela noite de sexo. Era perfeito. O perigo em ser-se descoberto, o receio de que alguma coisa pudesse correr mal não os assustava, apenas deixava-os mais excitados.

**Oh baby show me the money my evil friend  
Let's go to Mexico, drink margaritas in sin  
I'll light a candle for good luck  
Now come on baby let's...  
**

Dirigiram-se para o quarto de hotel que tinham reservado. Quando lá chegaram já Temari estava descalça e com alças do vestido em baixo e Shikamaru sem a camisa. Entraram e Shikamaru encostou-a à parede, ofegavam os dois.

-Amo-te – sibilou e continuou a beijá-la. Percorria toda a extensão do rosto e pescoço dela, com pequenos beijos molhados. As mãos de ambos percorriam os corpos desesperados, como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que fizessem. Temari sentou-se na mesa ali existente e começou a desapertar as calças do rapaz sem nunca parar de o beijar. Ele levantou-a e caminhou em direcção à cama. Deitou-a cuidadosamente, parou para a observar, como sempre fazia, e agradecia mentalmente por ter uma mulher tão perfeita, tão problemática ao seu lado, sempre para tudo o que ele precisasse. Era assim que eles eram… Como um só. Ela entendia-o só com o olhar, assim como ele.

Temari gargalhou com gosto.

- Será que isto alguma vez vai acabar?

- Espero bem que não, não quero abdicar destas noites de sexo selvagem contigo.

Ela voltou a rir.

- Eu também te amo meu preguiçoso.

- Minha problemática.

Recomeçaram o que tinham parado de fazer. As noites de amor ficavam para os outros dias, em que eles eram o Shikamaru e a Temari que todos conheciam, ali, naquela noite, só havia desejo carnais e luxúria. Mas isso bastava e aquela não era a primeira nem seria a última vez que o faziam…

**(Oooh) What's the fun in playing it safe?  
(Oooh) I think I'd rather misbehave  
Our way**

**We're simply mad**  
**Simply mad**

* * *

Tá, isto foi um acesso de inspiração um bocado disparatado. Oiçam a música, é fixe… Faz-me lembrar algo pornográfico, provocante e sensual xD  
(não, eu não sou [muit] pervertida (A) )

E não eu não traduzi a musica porque não me apeteceu e não encontrei a tradução em lado nenhum, e além disso, implicava muito esforço da minha parte u.u … Sorry ^^Y

Deixem Reviews sim? Obrigada *-*


End file.
